Question: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{4-8i}{4}$
Explanation: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{4-8i}{4} = \dfrac{4}{4} - \dfrac{8i}{4}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $1-2i$.